


Feeling Human

by AsterMoon



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Angels, Attempt at Humor, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Dysfunctional Family, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Sadism, Slow Build, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 20:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12066510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsterMoon/pseuds/AsterMoon
Summary: Who knew that a Goddess and a human orphan could change the world of two lonely Demons.Sebastian's situation is explained . . .





	1. Forever Butler

Sebastian Michaelis a demon butler in a forever contract with his seventeen-year-old looking demon master, if it were up to him this would have never had happened but a certain female demon (Hannah) sneaked up on him and caused this terrible mess for him. That snake. He had grown accustomed to his life as the "Forever Butler" it wasn't that bad, sure at first, he did try to kill Ciel in disbelief and shock of what happened but now he got used to living this way. He never got the meal he wanted so much, he went through so much trouble just to receive pain and annoyance but never the less he does feed since his master makes contracts with desperate mortals every once in a while. Ciel instead of eating their souls gives them to Sebastian, I guess you can say Sebastian is a tad grateful for this, the reason for this is that his master still prefers human food. At first, he ate nothing but Ciel gave in and enjoyed the bitter taste of it; he called it "A Forbidden Delight".

The butler answered every beck and call that Ciel threw at him, never questioned or denied them. Sebastian was aware that over time the human part of his master was returning to him after Elizabeth married back then a couple years of their disappearance, but of course, she's long gone now. Ciel was still cold and rude to Sebastian never showed much likeness towards him.

Much time has passed since Sebastian was made Ciel's "Forever Butler".

It was the twenty-first century and time has surely changed, nothing has been any interest to the both of them during the times, sure once in a while, the humans did entertain them but it lasted so little.

But even Demons life can get very interesting and have much excitement.


	2. Chapter1: His Butler, "Red Rose"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not good at summaries but there's a giant dog, a death reaper, an immortal human, and two demons!

**Washington U.S.A. Summer of 2013 Month of July, 2; 4:30am**

 

Sebastian was doing his usual chores as being the only help around the new mansion his master has acquired for this human life time. Ciel had bought yet another well-known company and making his own money so that Sebastian can tend to his every so called "Human Needs" which Sebastian found quite irritating.

The dark butler opened the curtains to his master bedroom to let the light in, "Master, it's time for you to wake up now." Sebastian made his way to the table cart to prepare the tea as his Lord rose from the bed and headed towards the wash room to clean his face. When he was done he came back and sat on the bed.

"What time is it?" he looked at the butler who was now reaching for clothes in his closet.

Sebastian walked over to him, "4:45 am, as you requested to see the rising sun," he undressed Ciel who looked at his clock and was now fitting him into a white dress shirt. "It will rise at exactly 5:16, do you wish to have breakfast at your balcony today."

Ciel stood as he had his shirt tucked into his black skinny jeans that fit just right, "That would be delightful," Yawned Ciel he sat to have Sebastian put his black flat form boots on, "What will it be today, Sebastian?" he asked as he tied his eye patch over his right eye.

The teenager sat patiently still as his butler wrapped his collar with a black tie, "An omelet stuffed with mushroom and cheese, sided with two strips of bacon and golden hash browns, accompanied with blueberry chocolate pancakes, topped with fresh blueberries and whip cream, what syrup would you prefer My Lord, Old Fashion, Strawberry, Maple, or Blueberry?" he made sure that Ciel's tie was perfectly fitted.

"Old Fashion," Ciel stood as he took his tea that was on the table cart and headed towards to the balcony.

"Very well My Lord I'll be right up with your food in a moment," Sebastian bowed and left, leaving Ciel at the balcony staring into the darkness.

The young man looked up at the fading stars as he heard the door closed from his room. Ciel was very well tired of this life as a demon, living forever and doing nothing but contracts with pathetic humans who couldn't take their own action. He sighed and brushed his hair with his hand, Ciel knew sleep was not going to take him away back to when he was just a mortal boy or even for demons but he did it anyway, he had broken every counting fact about demons. They didn't need sleep or even should at all but he somehow actually slept.

Ciel walked over to his right towards a small table where he had a perfect view of the soon to rise sun as he sat down. He heard whimpering from below the balcony, he sighed, "Alright, Pluto you're allowed to get up here" Ciel saw the great demon hound whoosh by and land on the roof of the house, where the oversized dog got comfortable and looked down at him. The demon teen surely did not know how this dog came to survive such a death but here he was alive.

He finally took a sip of his tea, "Earl Grey," he said making Pluto's ears shoot up and stare. The tea wasn't hot but warm; he let the liquid flow into his mouth. It was bitter but when he swallowed, it had a strong sweet after taste that he loved and remembered; this is why he came back to human food. At first he tasted nothing but bitterness in every bite he took but he soon tasted the food, so weak the taste it was but he loved it and now it's becoming stronger.

He hummed at the pleasure and smiled.

The door to his room opened returning his emotionless face. Sebastian walked in with Ciel's breakfast. He went out to the balcony and set out the plate with the omelet right in front of Ciel.

Ciel handed Sebastian his empty tea cup as a gesture to have it refilled, "The agenda for today Sebastian?" the dark butler poured hot tea into the filling cup.

Sebastian sat the cup next to the plate as his master ate, "Today at 7:45am you will be at your study and go over the documents of the company for the new building that's being made for the orphans, you shall be done in less than in a minute but if you wish you can take your time and finish at exactly 9:00am reasonable time for a regular human," Sebastian removed the empty plate and replaced it with the one filled with hot cakes, "at 9:05am I will bring in some scones and tea, around 10:00am we will head over to the city and arrive at the "Hands for Hope" company that you've successfully made at exactly 10:32am and have the meeting for the upcoming name for the new building at 10:45am," Sebastian checked his pocket watch. "The meeting will end at 11:27am, and you will head back on your own to the mansion where I would have lunch for you ready at 11:59 exactly, for the rest of the day you will be free to do what you wish, Tea time will be at 6:15 as always," Sebastian grinned.

The boy looked at him with no emotion, "Very well."

"5:16," Sebastian closed his pocket watch and placed it in his coat pocket. The mountains started to show as the red orange glow shined on them, the mansion was not far from a small lonely lake, and pine trees as so high it covered the house itself.

The mansion was located in the Olympic National Park, north from Gray Wolf Ridge where no one can really find it but every now and then some hikers will come close but the howls of Pluto will usually run them off. When that didn't work a spell that Sebastian got from a witch years back, will be activated when they were too close to the house and they will be redirected to another way and will not even find the place. The reason to all this was for they had Pluto the oversize mutt who didn't really blend in, Ciel saw him in a way to remember the past so kept him around and put some effort in protecting the mutt Sebastian loathed. On some days Ciel did had great balls as for the company to gain profit, at days like these he had Pluto in his human form and on his best behavior, he had an airplane fly in the people and no one really knew where they were at exactly but they never actually worried were they have been located at because they will always awe at the scenery of the woods and not to mention the magnificent mansion, as soon as they entered; it was as if they were back in time. They will all feel of actual high class.

"Sebastian," Ciel looked down below were there was a drive way, he scanned the woods as they started to show with the rising sun.

"Yes, my lord?" the butler look down at his master stood and made his way to the rail of the balcony.

"Didn't you say no one will be able to find this place," Ciel gave him a piercing glare.

"That's right my lord no one should find this place not even hikers with the highest of skill-,"Sebastian was caught mid-sentence, his eyes shot opened in shock, he smelled as a human got closer and not to mention the fact that it reeked of gas. He soon heard the sound of an engine it was still far from the mansion but with demon ears it could be heard as if it was right in front of you. "Impossible no vehicle should be allowed or even be able to get in the park," Sebastian spat.

"Not to mention the fact that useless witch spell didn't work at all," Ciel sighed in disappointment.

The butler at this couldn't help but be ticked off cause the spell surely worked and the lord knew that himself, it had kept the manner hidden for the last 3 years in half. "Surely, they are not human, because the spell works against humans only," Sebastian stated (Even though they did smell human).

Pluto came down and transform himself into the naked human form, he knew when people came over he had to be like this. "Well that's annoying, put some clothes on him at once," Ciel looked at Pluto as Sebastian grabbed him by the dark blue collar he now had.

"Of course, my lord," He turned and walked out of the room with a happy tail wagging Pluto.

The door closed and a bright red big hummer came into view, it shimmered with the sunlight, "Grell? Explains what he said about the spell," he sighed in annoyance last time he saw Grell was when he was still mortal and was kidnapped by Alois butler. After he became a demon he never saw anyone he knew from when he was a human but well he did see Lao on the day he passed away, how old he was. Lao wasn't the bit surprise to see Ciel on that day; he acted the same as usual, aloof as always.

The hummer came to a fast stop right in front of the manner, "Why in the world did that stupid reaper even come in that -," he was cut off by what he saw. His eye opened in shock, it was a woman with red hair past her shoulders, she was clothed in red and her lips were red as well. She walked over to the front door at a calm pace. Not to say for Ciel who whooshed passed Sebastian and Pluto.

"Master," Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

Ciel Jumped over the rail and landed at the bottom step nearly falling flat on his face, he rushed to the door as soon as he was going to reach for the handle, the door shot open nearly crashing into Ciel but he backed up at the last second. The door slammed on the wall revealing the bloody woman, "It's not possible," The teenage demon breath out.

The woman's face glowed with joy, "CIIIEEEL! It's true you are alive, oh how I've missed you," the red lady hugged Ciel who was still in shock.

"Master, you shouldn't be getting the door what butler would I be if I couldn't do this-," Sebastian stopped dead cold dropping Pluto to the floor making him whimper and run away. The butler re-composed himself. "Madam Red."

* * *

 

" _My darling nephew how unfortunate this turn out to be, if you had let it go we could've played chess again, but now," Madam Red paused and clenched her fist, "YOU'VE TAKEN EVERYTHING!"_

_Grell took out his reaper scythe and aimed for Ciel but Sebastian quickly had the noisy thing in between his hands, protecting the young human boy._

_The butler pushed it off making Grell spin in the air and land on his feet with Sebastian standing guard in front of Ciel, "W-what is that?" The young_ 12 year old _stuttered in shock._

_"Grim Reapers use tools for harvesting souls, that is his reaper scythe," Sebastian blankly answered._

_"Don't you dare, you call it that this is so much more than a scythe, I worked so very hard to customize it," he whined but soon became dark serious, "This is a special death scythe of my own design, it can hack anybody into tiny pieces," he soon return to his pouty face, "I've been far too well behaved I'm getting. Out. Of. Shape. I would love to exercise my skills, so. Shall. We. Play." Grell flirted._

_Sebastian eyebrow twitch he was disgusted by him he preferred him in his usual pathetic butler form, "Perhaps you could be more respectful of my position, I'm on duty after all."_

_"What a stoic man you are, that makes you even more irresistible," Grell waved his dangerous contraption up and down carelessly as Sebastian put in_ arm _in front of Ciel as for protection from the idiotic man. "You know red is my favorite color," The man said as he put down the top of his scythe to the ground, "It's perfect for hair, for clothes, for lipstick," he paused, "So I painted all those women with pretty, pretty red blood," he aimed the scythe at them both. "So, Bassy I will make you even better looking than you are, ill tear you up from the inside and trust me ill make you like it," Grell grunted and winked at him, "You'll be as lovely as scattered rose_ pedals _."_

_"You're a grim reaper," Sebastian turns to Ciel, "your job is to quietly harvest the souls of the dying," he took off his coat and placed over the young masters head, "and as a butler your job is to follow your master like a shadow, they're violated these both expectations, and quite frankly I find it sickening,"_

_The red reaper smiled, "Bassy you wound me, you know I'm more deathly efficient than I see," Grell took out his tongue and signed the rock on sign with his hand close to his face._

_Ciel wore a 'tired of this idiot man' face and raised a hand to his right eye, "In my name and that of the queen I order_ you _Sebastian," he paused and took his eye patch off revealing his marked purple eye which holds his and Sebastian's contract, "Put an end to them."_

_The dark demon smiled with red demon eyes, "Indeed, my young lord."_

_Immediately the reaper took action scraping the ground and swinging at Sebastian with his scythe, "_ Oo _, yes please run away, we can play tag Bassy," Grell ran at the butler, but Sebastian jumped out of the way landing and skiing on the ground, with Grell right behind him. This surprised Sebastian surely he was messing with a skilled reaper, the red headed man brought down his contraption on the demon, Sebastian moved fast and caught the roaring scythe between his hands as it scraped away the wall slowly getting closer to Sebastian's right shoulder. "Let's see what happens if you're not fast enough, you get cut," Grell pushed it down ripping the butlers uniform. The_ reaper _giggled roughly, "But it's more fun when it hurts a bit isn't it."_

 _"You're still the_ queens _guard dog which means now I'm you_ prey _," Madam Red reached into her sleeve while Ciel stood motionless staring at the ground with sadness in his eyes. "But if it is_ hunt _or be hunted," she took a dagger out as she ran towards the young defenseless boy, "There's only one thing I can do!" The dagger sliced Ciel right arm ripping the cloth sleeve apart with blood soaking into the material._

_Ciel winced in pain._

_Sebastian gasped at this but was stuck in a position with Grell he could do nothing._

_"You're a doctor, how could you do it," Ciel shouted at his aunt._

_She had his back to him, "You wouldn't understand if I told you," she waved her hand to her side, "You're just a child!" Madam Red had him pinned to the wall by his neck. Red_ wringed _his little neck tighter making it harder to_ breath _, "You," she clenched the dagger in her hand tighter, "You brat, YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN BORN IN THE FIRST PLACE!" She raised her hand and lowered it down but as soon as she did she saw Ciel's frightened face turn in her sister calming one. "Sister"_

 _"Master!" Sebastian panicked with blood splattering all over as he appeared behind Madam Red ready to kill her, she had both hands_ to _her face._

 _"Stop, Sebastian," Ciel shouted, "Don't kill her!"_ Sebastian _hand stopped inches away from Madam Reds head._

_Madam Red backed up dropping the dagger to ground causing a clattering sound. Sebastian still had his hand raised up to her but soon placed on his torn shoulder blade. "Your arm," Ciel looked at Sebastian._

_"_ Oohoho _, how sweet you are Bassy," Grell pulled out his scythe from the wall that was covered in Sebastian's blood, "Really what a prince, sacrificing your own poor limb to save that kid," the_ reaper tsk _at him. "On the other hand you're a disappointment Madam, come now hurry up and kill the brat already," Grell walked towards them._

 _Madam Red removed her hands from her face to look at Ciel as she whimpered with tears in her eyes, to see her sister and her brother-in-law with a younger smaller Ciel, "I loved my sister, I loved her husband, I love their child," younger Ciel turned and smiled in her memory. "I can't, I can't kill him," She_ hold _her chest in pain, "I can't kill their beloved son."_

 _Grell_ mad _a face of annoyance to this, "Really you're getting soft hearted on me all of sudden," he put out his arms and shrugged, "After all those deaths, if you don't end this he'll end you," the_ reaper _said annoyed at her changing behavior._

_"Madam," Ciel looked at her._

_"But, this dear boy," she closed her eyes and put down her head then turned to the red bloody reaper that reflected her in ways, "This child is my-," Grell pierced his scythe into her chest ripping her apart, killing her. This was the end_ to _Madam Red._

* * *

 

"Madam Red, what a delightful surprise," Sebastian bowed as he smiled at her, "How unexpected to see you."

Madam hugged her nephew but then looked at Sebastian, "Oh, Sebastian you kept your promise, how that makes me smile," she let go of Ciel who now regain himself from the shock as she made her way over to the butler. She let her hand travel to Sebastian's rear where she patted it making the demon shiver, "I see you're as firm as ever Sebastian," Madam Red smiled receiving an awkward one from Sebastian.

"Aunt Angelina," Ciel breathe out.

She couldn't hear him with all the laughter that came out of her mouth. "Never less how did you opened the door, I was sure I had it locked," Sebastian asked, her expression went from bright and cherry to a death glare, she simple pointed to the open door.

Sebastian looked at it and saw a hand holding a bobby pin, the butler's stomach turned. He knew exactly to whom that hand belonged to, "Bassy! It's been too long!" A red-haired man jumped towards him with arms spread wide.

The butler rose a foot and hit the man straight the face stopping him in midair, he slumped down and was re-stepped on the face with Sebastian's heel as if smashing a bug, "Not long enough."

"I saw it outside breaking in," Madam Red's face showed no hint of joy of seeing the creature being stepped by Sebastian, and the demon man noticed this he also saw his master smiling behind his hand.

That surprised him a bit since he hasn't seen an actual smile from him in forever.

Ciel recomposed himself and walked passed Madam Red, Sebastian and the man on the floor that was being stepped on, "I'm going to my study."

Madam Red followed behind, "But we have so much to speak of, Ciel."

"Yes, shall we Aunt Angelina," He extended his arm to her. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his as they walked.

"Grell-," Sebastian spoke as he removed his foot from the reapers face, "-explain."

"Huh," Grell stood up and saw Madam Red and Ciel disappear at the corner. He was completely baffled while stared after Madam Red.

"You haven't even seen her yet, what a useless man you are," Sebastian sighed.

* * *

 

"So, it's true you have become a demon," Madam Red cried, "My dear nephew a dark uncivilized being on this earth." Sebastian coughed at this, "Oh, Sebastian no, no I didn't mean you are uncivilized," she fanned her right hand in front her face.

"Madam Red I assure you he hasn't changed one bit, and if anyone is uncivilized it will be that reaper there," Sebastian pointed at Grell who was hugging Pluto who was now wearing grey suit with matching pant legs and shoes. The reaper telling him to embrace him.

"True," Madam glared daggers at the reaper who soon felt them on his back.

Grell smiled awkwardly he knew why she was acting hostile towards him, "Oh don't be like that Madam Red, your alive aren't you, that's what's important even if we don't have any clue how you are though." Pluto bit Grell on his shoulder making the red reaper to release him, "Oww."

Ciel coughed, "Aunt Angelina as much as I don't want to be rude, the idiot is right," Grell nodded at this but he humph at the boys last words. "How are you alive?" everyone looked at her wanting an answer.

They were all so curious why she was alive, they surely all saw her die and not to mention buried. Let's not forget that the Undertaker as well decorated her, so how was it, that she was alive.

"It wasn't my time," Madam Red simply smiled at Ciel, "That what she said."

"She," Sebastian raised a brow.

Madam Red nodded, "That's right, she said that ill have another chance at life so I lived, of course I couldn't contact any of the people," she sighed, "she said I'd give them a shock so I stayed quiet, I was so grateful she gave me this chance."

"Can reapers bring people back to life?" Sebastian looked at Grell with Ciel.

"No, we don't have that kind of power," Grell neglected, "and even if we did we wouldn't be allowed to, we reapers aren't that high to do such a thing."

"Angel" Ciel looked at Sebastian.

"No- ," Grell remembered the last encounter they had with an Angel, the Angel was twisted acted on its own with no rules. "Madam was it an Angel."

The red woman laughed, "No, not at all she seems to have more power, like a god, she's lovely," she smiled, "when I found out of Ciel's death I asked her to dispatch of me but she told me that you weren't dead at all," she went around the desk to where Ciel was seated, "I asked for immortality so that I could be with you, at first she hesitated and told me that it was against the laws of the heavens but she spoke with the lord and -," Grell ran over to her.

"THE LORD, YOU MEAN AS GOD HIMSELF!?"He had anger written all over his face.

Madam Red sighed, "I don't know I didn't ask him, I was just grateful I had a place to stay for a while and that I was given permission to immortality."

"How lovely, you must feel important being granted immortality by the big man him-self," Sebastian looked at her with red glowing demon eyes, making her shiver. Ciel looked at the demon butler, "Forgive me my lord," he bowed his head in forgiveness.

Grell was whimpering in a corner, he seemed upset that Madam Red got to live with someone that was God himself.

"Looks to me that a goddess with high standards brought you back into this world," Ciel smiled making everyone a little shock but Sebastian who's gotten used to his master roller coaster emotions.

The reaper jumped up it seemed like something hit him in the head, "Wait, since we're talking about impossible things, how is it that this brat grew into a total hunk?" he pointed at Ciel, "I thought once you turned into a demon your supposed to stay the age you are forever and not age at all!"

"Master has surely surprised me as well," Sebastian closed his eyes, "My lord was young at the beginning but the day after he found out that Elizabeth had married became like this," he looked at Ciel. "He surely gave me a shock that morning I came into the room."

Madam Red starred at her nephew, "You really mirror your father and mother, well excluding the red eyes," she laughed nervously as she hugged him.

"Do you plan to stay?" Ciel asked her.

His aunt looked at him, "Am I allowed to stay here," she smiled, "May I have the permission to live with my dear nephew?"

"You are my aunt and only family," the boy looked at her, "What kind of nephew would I be if I turned my back on my only relative." He smiled.

At once Ciel was showered with kisses and I love you's from his aunt, Madam Red started to tear up, she was glad her nephew wasn't cruel and cold. She couldn't be happier, "Oh, I'll get my things."

"I'll have Sebastian show you to your new room you will stay at and have him help you with your luggage," Ciel started looking through some papers on his desk.

The woman was as happy as Pluto when Sebastian gave him treats. "I'll be right with you Madam," Sebastian smiled as she ran out the door in joy, "My lord are you showing happiness? Aren't we being really kind here, you aren't usually this kind unless you have something to gain; are we going soft after everything?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Ciel answered, "I only did it to bring more life into this place, the only exciting thing about this dump will be Pluto."

Meaning they never really knew what that mutt will be up to next.

"You wound me," Sebastian pouted to which Grell found adorable and started taking pictures of him and Ciel with a red smart phone he took out of his pocket to whom he gotten attracted to. "Here I thought I was doing an excellent job at entertaining you."

Ciel gave him a wicked smile, "Well I hope that you're prepared for loud house once again."

At this Sebastian sighed in annoyance as he went to help Madam Red with Grell following but felt Ciel's stare on his back and stopped making way for Pluto to go out the door, he was left alone with Ciel and for some reason that made him feel nervous and a little terrified. He wondered why since Sebastian never really never made him feel this way unless he was ready to kill him, he let his thoughts roam free, Grell thought of this situation of it being love.

"Grell are you even listening," Ciel shouted at the reaper who was wiggling at the thought of him and Ciel as lovers, the boy found this disgusting. He threw a pencil at the reapers red face.

That seemed to bring Grell back from dream land, "Y-yes?"

"I was telling you if you can do me a favor," Ciel got a pen and started writing down on some documents.

Grell's eyes turned into hearts. "Bear your children," he grabbed the demon teen by his chin with centimeters away from his lips, "Any day for a handsome man like you," he smiled showing his sharp teeth.

"I want you to find out who the woman that Madam Red was talking about," Ciel moved the reapers hand away from his chin and looked back down getting back to work. "I want to know if she's in any danger to us."

Grell puckered in disappointment, "Now why would I do that."

"I'll let you have Sebastian for a day," He replied.

The reaper sighed, "But what if I want a day with you," Grell send him a kiss, "you have grown and become quite attractive, I enjoy exploring new things."

Ciel looked at him, the reaper snapped a photo, "I'll -,"

"You'll let me embrace you and we shall become one," Grell day dreamed once more.

Annoyance came over the young, "I'll let you sit next to me next time you eat here at the manner, and if not I can still always ask Sebastian." Ciel smiled wickedly, the boy's image eating food came into the reapers mind, he saw him enjoy every bite and saw Ciel feeding him.

"Feed me," The red man day dreamed.

Ciel looked at him and sighed, "I'll give you one spoonful."

At this Grell jumped for joy and twirled and making his famous pose, "I am one deadly bloody reaper and nothing is too hard for me to do." He ran out the door as Madam Red did in complete joy.

Ciel only smiled at this, he couldn't help and think how strange that one was but he was still disgusted by the fact that he had to give him a spoonful.

Sebastian saw Grell dash and disappear happily into the woods from the window of Madam Red's room as he put her things down.

* * *

 

"Let yourself be found," a man dressed in a white suit spoke to a woman with long orange hair, "Protect the child I'm afraid the disgraced creature wasn't dispatched the rightful way and has fully recovered now." The man looked at her, "As your job to protect every being on that planet by law of the heavens, I expect you to accept my command."

The woman bowed, "Granted my lord, I live for no other purpose than to protect and watch over the innocent." The woman disappeared at sight.

* * *

 

Ciel kept working on his documents with a talkative aunt while Sebastian brought his snack and tea as well for Madam Red.

At the Reaper Society Grell was busy looking for records and having William pierce him with every broken law he made the past hour.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Madam Red deserves a better ending and I'm going to give her one! Thanks for Reading!


End file.
